A vehicle lamp of this type is conventional (for example, Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle lamp will be described. A conventional vehicle lamp comprises a convex lens, an additional lens, and a light-emitting element. A conventional vehicle lamp irradiates light emitted from a light-emitting element as a basic light distribution pattern from a convex lens, and irradiates light emitted from a light-emitting element as an additional light distribution pattern from an additional lens.